Harley and May: A Relationship You Need To Push
by Dragonbuttero'PKMN
Summary: I write a cookieshipping story because everyone else has it seems. It's also got some mild  slightly one-sided  festivalshipping in it.  I've got to warn you: Harley is very feminine  and often mistaken for gay .
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, as you may know, I normally don't write very romantic stories. If you're a fan of Harley you probably know that there are A LOT of cookieshipping and festivalshipping on fanfiction. Since there are so many like that, and because I've talked to a few people who like that stuff, and I really want some more reviews for my other stories, I'm writing THIS!**_

**Harley and May: A Relationship You Need To Push**

**Chapter 1**

May was on a boat for the Izabe Contest. She was travelling with Ash and Brock, and of course Pikachu. Currently she was training with her Bulbasaur because she was planning to battle with it in the contest.

Also on the boat was a man named Harley. He wasn't exactly the most masculine man ever; in fact the proper way to describe him is feminine. The guy had baked some cookies, and he was going to share them with everyone else on the boat (weird, I know, but I've heard plenty of stories of guys bringing cookies to work).

So he was walking around the boat with his partner Cacturne (his Pokémon partner), giving out free cookies to random people (I guess the guy was trying to be nice or something). He then saw a young girl, about a few years younger than him, training with her Pokémon.

_Wow, she's good! _He thought; _She must be entering in the Izabe contest too. And she's so beautiful!_

So, Harley did what he normally did when he wanted to get someone's attention, go up to them and scream something.

"Hey!" he yelled.

May turned around, while holding Bulbasaur because she was done training "What?"

And then Harley explained who he was and that Cacturne was his partner and other introductory stuff like that. May didn't know what kind of Pokémon Cacturne was, so she took out her Pokédex.

_She doesn't know about Cacturne? _He thought. You see, Harley hated ignorant people, which is kind of ironic since he himself isn't really that smart. Yes, he is good at talking and other stuff, but when asked what a Tentacool evolves into, he replies:

Octillery, of course!

After the Pokédex was done saying whatever it said, May put the thing back.

"Cacturne huh? It looks kind of scary." She said.

_Scary? _Harley thought. _Well, I guess Cacturne is pretty intimidating._

"Yeah, I guess so." he said.

**End of Chapter 1**

_**Seriously guys! Review! Don't ignore me!**_


	2. Chapter 2 very long time explaining

_**You guys should know, I'm just doing this story because I generally don't like how people portray Harley and the other characters in their stories. ...I also would like more people to read my stories. :p Apparently all most people care about is there precious Harley either liking May or Soledad... or people want Harley to rape a man, NO IDEA why anyone has such messed up ideas though.**_

_**After all, it would be boring if I didn't put a little VARIETY in my stories wouldn't it?**_

_**I'm also typing this right now because I'm SO bored, and a bit tired, and I'd also like to get this thing typed up before I forget about it.**_

Chapter 2

Harley then remembered the cookies.

"Would you like a cookie May?" Harley then said some stuff about how he made them himself and whatever.

The weird thing about Harley is how feminine he talks. In the Japanese dub of Pokémon, he talked like a Japanese chick, and in the English dub he talked like a southern woman with sultry voice, all soft and southern like. Then the Pokémon USA Company got the dubbing rights to the show and Harley sounded like a loud-mouthed fag who could orgasm at any moment. Seriously? Couldn't the Pokémon Company hire Harley's old voice actor to work for them or something...

May wanted a cookie, so she took one, and she got another one for Bulbasaur.

"Hey Ash, are you going to get a cookie?" asked Brock nervously.

"I ain't gonna get a cookie from him." said Ash

"Me neither." said Brock.

Max was just staring at the cookies. He knew better than to accept stuff from strangers, but that didn't make the cookies look any worse.

"They're good sort of!" said May, using one of her famous unsure sounding catch-phases: kamo, but I'm typing this in English so I made her say sort of.

_Sort of? _Thought Harley, then he ran off to put her in his "coordinators to watch out for" notebook.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" said May's Bulbasaur.

"You want another cookie?" asked May.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Harley..." May realized that Harley wasn't there. Brock and the other guys saw Harley run off, but they stopped watching him after that first quick step away, and really they were glad he was gone.

Harley, while looking at May behind a corner, got out his old journalist camera (I don't know where he got it), and the picture developed lickety-slick so that Harley could put the picture in his notebook. Take THAT modern day cameras that won't work unless you have a computer! Instant print-ification!

_What's wrong with that girl? Not knowing what Cacturne is! _Harley thought, after Harley had drawn a skull and cross bones over her picture, indicating how much of a threat May is, after allshe not only was very beautiful, but her Pokémon seemed strong, and she had just insulted him, or at least Harley took her comments as insults. The skull also could show how Harley is going to treat her (Not as bad as the death penalty, but she's definitely going to be tortured). _And then she had the nerve to call my Cacturne creepy. _Harley then started thinking out loud.

"_And APPARENTLY she has no sense of taste, OR brains, calling my cookies" _And then Harley tried to mimic May's voice, but all he did was talk in his falsetto voice, (which was his normal speaking voice) except he was higher than he usually is "_Sort of good" _And then Harley's voice went deeper, as he had stopped trying to mimic her "_Such uncertainty!" _And then for some reason he tried to act like how he thought May would react if she had heard him_ "Hey!" _Then Harley's voice got deeper again "How dare she insult me like this!" Then the camera zoomed in so that only his twitching eyes and eyebrows could be seen. "I'll get her!"

Later everyone got off the boat and some of the people that were on there, including May, her posse, and Harley, went to the Izabe Contest.

Harley was drinking some tea, trying to calm his nerves before the contest, thinking that maybe he could get some sort of embarrassing secret from one of May's "boy toys", then to his luck, he saw Max running around the place. Max saw the familiar face he saw earlier, and although he was slightly scared of him, he was scared even more of being alone, so he ran up to him.

"What are you doing?" asked Harley.

"I was trying to find my sister." Max said, then sat down at the table Harley was sitting at "Do you know where she is?"

"Well... I'm sure we can find her before the contest" Harley said "You know, you shouldn't be running around willy-nilly, there are a lot of creeps in this world."

"I know" said Max "Japanese guys." Max was going to say that Harley was a creep, but he can't say such things in front of a guy's face, not unless they were stupid like ASS KETCHUM!

Harley took a sip of his tea, and then he sighed "I'm... actually kind of nervous about the contest."

"Why?"

"I'm... kind of scared of Pokémon."

Max was surprised "But you seem to be okay with that Cacturne you have."

"Yes, I'm not scared of Cacturne, but it's just a short little Cactus. There are a lot more Pokémon out there that could easily... Oh! I don't want to think about it!" And the guy put his face down on the table.

Max could see how upset Harley was (which was actually just him acting), so Max tried to calm Harley down "My sister used to be scared of Pokémon too."

Finally, there was something Harley could use against May. He lifted his head up "What?"

Then Max told the story of how May was once at the beach, dressed in a Tentacool outfit. May was in the water when one Tentacool swam up too her, and then a whole mob came! And then her mom mistook May for a Tentacool, and she tried to catch her!

Max didn't know this, but Harley was recording the whole story. (Again with the journalist thing! When the guys in Japan originally design Harley, was he supposed to be a female version of Spider-Man or something?)

When Max was done talking, Harley stopped recording and said "Fascinating." And then he stood up "Hey, you know I saw a place with some ice cream outside. Wanna get some?"

Right before the contest, Harley and Max were looking around for May, and when they FINALLY saw her they ran to her, both were out of breath when they reached her, then May yelled at Max for bothering Harley, Harley said it wasn't a problem, and then Max talked about the giant ice cream sundae Harley got him.

Then the contest started, May did her appeal, and Harley tried to scare people using his appeal, he made Cacturne use bullet seed aimed at the stadium floor/stage, and the marks left were in the shape of a skull and crossbones. (Sounds familiar right?)

Then when Harley was battling May in the second round, he played the recording of the story that Max told him, and everyone in the audience laughed, May was mad... at Max for telling the story to Harley, Ash told May to stay calm though, so she didn't completely flip out and she was able to kill... er... knock out Cacturne with Bulbasaur.

_**That's it for Chapter 2!**_

_**Next chapter I'm just going to sort of skip over a few contests to get to the Contest Soledad's character was introduced in. I'm too lazy to type about every contest in detail! (Don't worry, I'll still mention the contests. ;))**_

_**Oh! And don't worry, romance will eventually come to the story. I'm not going to say I'm writing some Cookieshipping without puting the couple together. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hoenn crush

**_Okay... exactly how long has it been since I last worked on this thing... was it two or three weeks... a month? I know it's been a while. Anyways, you know last chapter when I said I'd get a bit lazy? Well... I've decided I might not just yet... maybe get over the juicy Hoenn Grand Festival. : )_**

It was a bright sunny day, a good day. Team Rocket was busy with one of their latest schemes, trying to steal other people's Pokémon, but not Ash's Pikachu. May had all five ribbons she needed to compete in the grand festival. Her mother was also there along with her friends and Drew soon met with her too, even giving her a rose.

Then Harley came running, and he saw the rose.

"May! Honey! I haven't seen you in a long time!" screamed Harley, running with a sort of girly bounce as usual.

"Ah! It's him!" screamed Ash and Max, at the same time.

"Is he May's friend too?" asked May's mom, talking about Harley and saying 'too' because she just met Drew earlier, who is apparently May's friend... or at least rival.

"That guy is definitely not May's friend." Brock said, replying to what May's mom said.

Harley apparently wasn't paying attention to them, or at least not try to give them any attention. "Oh May I'm so sorry for how I acted at the last contest! I feel absolutely terrible!" Okay... a random thing to say... and he was crying a bit... not exactly an unexpected thing from Harley, bit still pretty awkward.

This kind of surprised May a bit, but not really in a bad way "Oh Harley don't worry! It's not like you tried to kill me!"

Yeah... as if that's a stretch, like the intimidating skull meant and the betrayal of your brother was nothing compared to attempted murder... well actually... I guess scaring someone isn't that close. It still seemed like she just said that to cheer him up though.

"Really? Oh it's **SUCH** a relief to know you forgive me!"

Drew practically had on this "What's happening?" face on the whole time.

Harley was looking at May, who was holding the rose Drew gave her. "So is he your boyfriend or something?" he asked. He was also talking eye-to-eye with May, so he was bending over a bit.

"No Harley! It's nothing like that!"

Harley stood up "Heh! The guy gives you a rose and you deny any love. Typical girl...

The next morning May and her group were at the Pokémon Center, and here comes _Harley_ again.

"Good morning May!"

"What are you doing here now?"

"Don't you remember? You promised me we'd train together." training of course referred to when trainers and Pokémon practice their skills in hopes to enhance/maintain battling performance.

A few moments later Harley and May are having a training battle. Harley is fighting with Cacturne, and May is fighting with Skitty. They called on their Pokémon to do all sorts of moves, then May told her Skitty to use assist. The assist took the move Fire Spin from Combusken which knocked out Cacturne.

"My goodness!" Harley screamed in a way that sounded totally fake, like he was just faking the surprised attitude. Everyone ignored the yell though, because they thought of him as a flamboyant flamer.

Then Harley ran up to May "That was incredible! You should use it in your appeal!"

Then Drew commented "You know May, appeal is a really great move, taking your other Pokémon's move. If you continuously use it in succession, you might be able to really impress the judges.

Harley tried to correct what he said. "Now hold on Drew, the judges generally don't like people repeating moves. It can bore them."

"But when you use assist you never know WHAT move a Pokémon will use, just that the move belongs to another Pokémon a trainer owns.

"You really think that will work?" asked May.

"Now hold on a minute honey! Don't you listen to what this boy is saying! Pokémon contests are about showing off Pokémon, not sending out a totally un-fabulous Pokémon and having your other Pokémon's fabulous-ness make up for it."

"Harley... I'm sorry but I'm going to have to trust Drew."

"Figures... I guess I can't keep a girl from obeying her boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sorry, I mean I can't keep you from listening to your 'crush'."

"..."

Clearly May can not argue with Harley, though really that's because of his hard-headed-ness.


End file.
